True colours
by AnaBelle24
Summary: Saison 2. Ce n'est qu'un mal entendu. Amour et jalousie ne font pas bon ménage.
1. Chapter 1

Sa voix me manque. Sa présence près de moi, son sourire magnifique, tout me manque. J'adore l'a savoir avec moi, ainsi je sais qu'elle est en sécurité. Malgré le faite qu'elle soit en colère contre moi et dont je ne suis même pas tout à fait sûre de bien comprendre pourquoi, je l'aime. La journée a été suffisamment longue sans elle. Une journée qui a été les plus étranges de toutes. La nuit est tombé depuis un bon moment, il commence à faire plus froid. Je marche le long de la rue en direction de la maison, en espérant bien sûre que Julia soit plus calme pour discuter. La maison, celle que je considérais comme la mienne, apparait au bout de la rue. J'aperçois de la lumière à l'intérieur, ce qui m'indique qu'elle est belle et bien rentrer. Je continue la marche et croise mes doigts de toutes mes forces pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Ce n'est qu'un malentendu et tout peut rentrer dans l'ordre. Je monte tranquillement les marches et fini par appuyer sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvre et Julia, aussi jolie qu'elle peut l'être, apparait dans l'entrer. Son regard en dit long et elle s'apprête à me fermer la porte au nez. Du moins, je l'a retiens juste à temps.

- Julia! Attends, j'ai besoin de te parler! Ai-je expliqué.

Je peux sentir son sang bouillir tant elle est fâchée contre moi.

- Non! Pas ce soir! Me dit-elle.

Elle continue de me dévisager et tente une deuxième fois de refermer la porte. Je l'arrête avec ma main encore.

- Je suis désolé! Ai-je dis.

Julia pousse un long soupire. Et à mon plus grand étonnement, Sam Verdreaux apparait derrière elle. Il est là, avec elle et moi je suis coincé à l'extérieur. Je regarde Sam puis Julia. Le déclic se fait.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris! Ai-je chuchoté toujours sous le choc.

Je fais demi-tour et m'apprête à descendre les quelques marches. J'entends Sam balancer un "Je devrais y aller!" et Julia qui lui répond quelques choses. Je m'arrête nette pour leur faire face.

- Tu t'es bien foutu de moi! Ton mari n'est plus là, tu m'accueille dans ta demeure. Au moment où quelques choses ne va pas bien, tu me jètes dehors et en voilà déjà un autre pour me remplacer! Dans une situation comme celle-ci, les gens ont tendances à nous montrer leurs vraies couleurs! Lui ai-je lancé.

Julia ne dit plus rien. Bien que ce que je venais de dire m'était douloureux, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser que je m'avais bien fait avoir. Sam est toujours là, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je reprend ma route et bafouille un "Je me suis bien fais avoir!". Bien fait pour toi Barbie. C'est l'apocalypse et toi tu t'engages dans une relation qui apparemment ne mène nulle part. Fâché et blessé, je marche d'un pas rapide. J'entends Julia qui m'appelle au loin, mais je n'en prend guère attention. Tu voulais que je partes? Et bien me voilà partie! J'ignore l'heure qu'il est et je m'en balance. Je passe la nuit au Café. D'après certains, Big Jim et le professeur de science se sont fait arrêté cette après-midi. Ils ont voulu tuer des gens de Chester's Mills en les rendant malades. Manquant plus que ça. On peut faire confiance en personne ici! Je dors d'un sommeil léger. Le lendemain, les gens discutaient encore de la fameuse embarquement d'hier. Je ne prend pas le temps d'écouter ce qu'ils sont à dire de plus et pars pour le commissariat. Phil doit bien avoir besoin d'aide. Lorsque j'entre au poste, mon ami me salue.

- On risque d'avoir besoin de surveillance au Café, il va y avoir une réunion municipale. Sam et Julia tiennent à ce que ce soit le compté qui décide de leur sort! Je refuse une émeute dans ce bâtiment. Me dit Phil.

- Il n'auras pas d'émeute! Lui ai-je dis.

- Tu crois ça? Depuis qu'il est enfermé dans sa cellule, Monsieur Big Rennie n'arrêtent pas de chanter que tu était avec eux dans leur plan de fou! Quant à moi, j'en crois pas un mot. Mais c'est peut-être pas tout le monde qui a la même logique que moi!

Je pousse un long soupire. Pouvait-il être plus manipulateur? Peu importe. Je continue de discuter avec lui à propos de Lyle. Tous ceux qui entre dans ces foutus cellules finissent toujours par y sortir. C'est pas croyable. Tout reste calme pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Julia et Sam franchisse la porte du poste. Verdreaux demande à voir son frère, Phil s'y oppose.

- Personne n'entre au sous-sol jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Vous avez peut-être pas remarquez, mais tous ceux qui ont entrer la dedans en sortent je ne sais trop comment. Leur annonce Phil.

- C'est une blague? C'est quand même moi qui vous les amenez ici! Se fâche Verdreaux.

Après un moment de débat, Phil fait signe à Junior de le suivre jusqu'au sous-sol. Le jeune policier, encore sonné d'hier, suit son oncle jusqu'aux cellules.

- On peut quand même pas acceptés des visites. C'est la jungle dehors, je suis contre! M'explique Phil.

- Pour l'instant, je crois qu'on va devoir surveillez de plus près le poste. Je sais que l'on manque beaucoup d'officiers sur le terrain, mais on doit pas prendre de risques! Ai-je affirmé.

Phil approuve et nous quittes pour aller à son bureau. Julia est toujours là à me regarder. Il n'a rien à dire. Je m'apprête à sortir du poste, mais ça n'a pas trop l'air de lui faire plaisir.

- Barbie? M'apelle-t'elle. S'il te plait!

Je continue mon chemin et devant la grande porte principale, elle attrape ma main pour que je m'arrête. Je la relâche aussitôt. Je ne m'aurais jamais cru de nature jaloux, mais là toute de suite, qu'est-ce que j'envie de maudit Sam Verdreaux.

- Barbie, s'il te plait! On doit parler! Me dit-elle.

Je me retourne pour la regarder.

- Maintenant, tu veux parler! Et bien à moi ça ne me dit pas trop! Il n'y a rien à dire! Lui ai-je dis tout bas.

- C'était pas du tout ce que tu crois...

- Et ce n'était pas du tout ce que tu croyais quand Dieu et la scientifique proposaient de tuer la moitié de la ville! Mais ça tu voulais pas l'entendre! Ai-je dis en lui coupant la parole.

J'avais été dure, son regard triste me donne mal au coeur. Mais pas autant que l'image de l'autre Imbécile avec elle. Je baisse le regard pour fixer mes chaussures. J'aime pas ce malaise, il est lourd.

- Je dois y aller! On a besoin de moi! Lui ai-je dis.

Je finis par sortir du bâtiment pour aller rejoindre les trois jeunes.


	2. Chapter 2

Je finis par sortir du bâtiment pour aller rejoindre les trois jeunes. Je finis par les trouver au Café, ils ont l'air complètement crevés. Mélanie me fait un signe de la main et je les rejoins.

- Bon matin les jeunes! Lui ai-je dis.

- Bon matin, me répond Jo.

- Trois jours avec les mêmes vêtements, j'en connais un qui s'est vraiment mis les pieds dans les plats! Ricane Norrie.

Je lui prête aucune attention. Mélanie, bien décidé, se mets debout.

- Je dois trouver Sam, il doit absolument savoir ce qu'il s'est passé! Quelqu'un m'accompagne?

- Je l'ai croisé toute à l'heure au poste. Il doit attendre la réunion municipale! Ai-je dis.

- Bien, pas besoin de faire toute la ville à pied!

- Moi je te suis! Dit Norrie entre deux bâillement.

Leur énergie revient peu à peu et les trois jeunes partent à la recherche de réponse. Lorsqu'il m'ont demandé de les suivre, j'ai prétexté avoir du travail de la part de Phil. Il faut dire que c'est pas tout à fait faux, je devais l'aider à maintenir l'ordre dans cette ville. Une fois qu'ils sont sorties, je me sers une tasse de café et profites de ce petit moment de paix. Prenant place à une table, je sucre et ajoute du lait à ma tasse. Les gens au café continue de placoter au sujet de Big Jim et Rebecca. J'ai bien peur que ça va continuer un bon moment encore. S'il y a bien un endroit à Chester's Mills pour les commérages, c'est bien ici! J'avale la dernière goute de mon café alors que Junior vient à moi.

- Lyle est toujours en fuite, j'ai besoin d'aide pour le retrouver! Me dit-il.

- Je veux bien t'aider, mais je ne suis pas très sûre qu'on y arriveras seulement tout les deux!

- Les autres ne doivent pas savoir! J'ai besoin qu'on m'aide et tu est le seule qui puisse le faire! Continue-t'il.

- Pourquoi la tu relâché premièrement?

Il se tortille sur place. Serait-ce mauvais signe?

- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer ici! Me dit-il.

Peu importe, je m'attends à quelques choses de bien gros. Pire qu'une jeune fille morte en 1988 et qui revient à la vie? Non! Mais continuons les surprises. Je le suis jusqu'à sa voiture, Junior prend le volant et démarre le moteur. Nous prenons une autre rue plus loin et Junior gare la voiture de patrouille devant le magasin de Lyle. Il sort et m'invite à le suivre. Ce que je fais. Une fois à intérieur, Junior prend soin de verrouiller la porte derrière nous.

- C'est une histoire assez compliqué! M'avoue-t'il, ma mère est belle et bien en vie et Lyle est le seule à pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Bien avant que le dôme n'arrive, ma mère avait dessiné tout ce qui allait se passer. Regarde!

Il me tends des cartes postales. Des étoiles roses, un oeuf, un papillon.

- Ta mère savait tous a l'avance!

- Oui et Lyle s'est enfui avec l'un des dessins. Il n'a jamais voulu me le montrer! Me dit Junior.

C'est un monde de dingue, une jeune fille du passé, une voyante qui ne s'est jamais suicidé et un fou qui s'évade avec un dessin. De mieux en mieux.

- Je sais, ça doit te paraître insensé dit Junior.

- J'ai vue pire ces derniers temps. Tu n'as pas parler de ça à personne d'autres? Même pas à ton père?

- Tu est le seul! Mon père n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Après tout ce qu'il a fait, je me fou bien de lui. Me dit Junior.

- As-tu la moindre idée où se cache Lyle?

- Aucune! Il disait aller retrouver ma mère. C'est impossible que le dôme ai une sortie, pas vrai?

- De ce que je sais, il n'y en a aucune. Ai-je répondu.

Bon, il nous faut un plan. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que l'on se sépare. S'il cherche une sortie, suivre la paroi du dôme nous mène à lui. Ai-je proposé.

Junior accepte l'idée, il reprend toutes les cartes pour en faire une pile. Il y en avait une dizaine étalé sur le sol. Je le regarde les déposé sur le comptoir et prendre la photo dans sa main.

- Mon oncle! Dit-il, il était avec eux. Il doit savoir toute un tas de choses. Lyle parlait comme s'il avait des choses à cacher à propos de la mort d'Angie. Il m'a dit avoir une belle vue sur le Café de Rose à partir de chez lui. Je suis sure qu'il sait qui la tuée.

- Encore une belle surprise! Ai-je soufflé.

Junior me dévisage et attends que je continue. Je lui explique toute l'histoire au sujet de Mélanie Cross. Surpris, il a du mal à digérer le fait que Sam est pu tuer une jeune fille. Après un moment, nous nous séparons pour patrouiller le dôme. Trois heures de route et rien. Aucune trace de Lyle. Il est alors midi et je décide de me rendre au café pour manger quelques choses. Étant bien chanceux, j'ai évité la belle réunion de la ville. Quel dommage! Phil m'apprends que les deux prisonniers resterons emprisonnés un long moment. Je lui présente mes excuses et lui explique que Junior tenait beaucoup à retrouver l'évadé d'hier soir avant qu'il ne fasse des bêtises.

- Non t'inquiète ça va. Mais si cela peu rester discret ça serait mieux. Je ne veux pas faire paniquer toute la ville. Ils vont se mettre à douter des compétences de la police si ça continue. Dit Phil.

- Pas de problème! Lui ai-je dis.

J'entends la porte d'entrer qui s'ouvre et me retourne pour voir qui c'est. Un homme que je ne connais pas vient dans notre direction.

- Phil! Barbie! Il faut que vous venez voir ça! Des gens sont figés comme des statues devant le dôme. Nous annonce l'inconnu.


End file.
